Open the Door
by mpaige13
Summary: John Paul is trying to enjoy an afternoon date with Kieron when he gets an unexpected knock on the door. Should he open it? *My version of the Sunset Ending*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I think I'm gonna get some crisps. Do you want anything?" Kieron asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Uh. Just a bottle of water," John Paul told his fiancé. The two men had been engaged for about a month. John Paul amazed himself when he proposed to Kieron. It came out of nowhere, but it felt right at the time. What was he thinking? Of course it was right; Kieron loved him. He gave up the church for him. John Paul had to do this for Kieron; he owed him a marriage. But how come every time he kissed Kieron, John Paul pictured someone else? Someone who was living in Dublin. Craig. No, he couldn't be thinking about Craig! He was marrying Kieron. Kieron was all that mattered.

Knock, knock, knock.

John Paul immediately was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door. Thank God. He needed anything to keep him from his doubts.

"I'll get it," John Paul told Kieron, who was still in the kitchen. He put down the DVD they were about to watch and walked to the door. It was probably Hannah. She asked to borrow some of his CDs for the weekend. He adjusted his shirt and opened the door. "Hey…" John Paul began but suddenly became silent as he stared at the person in front of him. This couldn't be happening, not now. John Paul's face had this blank expression on it as he tried to believe what he saw. "Craig," he whispered very softly and Craig Dean smiled at him. "Craig?" Was this really happening or was his mind playing a cruel prank on him?

"Hi John Paul," Craig responded. The sound of Craig's voice broke the other man from his trance. This really was happening. John Paul didn't know what to do so he closed the door in the man's face and put his back against it. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to convince himself that this was real. No, no, no! He must be imagining it. Craig could not be on his doorstep. John Paul could hear a faint chuckle on the other side of the door.

"John Paul McQueen, open the door and let me in," Craig said in a teasing manner.

"Is someone still at the door?" Kieron asked while coming out of the kitchen. He had a bowl of crisps and two water bottles in is hands.

"What?" John Paul asked, dazed. "Oh uh…"

"John Paul. Please," Craig pleaded from the other side of the front door. Kieron placed down the items and pushed John Paul aside to open the door.

"John Paul. Oh. Hello," Craig said to Kieron after the door was opened. Craig was confused. Wasn't John Paul on the other side of the door? So who was this? John Paul's fiancé stared at Craig. He looked familiar but Kieron could not figure where he had seen him before. "I'm Craig. Is John Paul around?"

"Uh yes. He's right here," Kieron told him and pointed to John Paul who was standing behind the door. "Come in," Kieron told Craig who was still standing outside the doorway. "By the way, I'm Kieron, John Paul's fiancé." John Paul's face grimaced a little. He could not believe Kieron had just said that! John Paul looked at Craig who seemed a little sad.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"How do you two know each other?"

"Well we've," John Paul started.

"No, I want Craig to tell me," Kieron cut him off, suspicious.

"Well, John Paul and I…" Craig began and John Paul's memories came back to him; everything they had been through and how it ended. "We've known each other for a long time. You see, we were best mates. Then, I moved to Dublin. I just wanted to see John Paul. Check to see how he is I mean."

"Oh," Kieron said, obviously relieved. "Yeah he's doin well. We both are. The wedding's set for the end of summer. There's so much to do. Sometimes I feel I'm gonna go insane."

"Yeah I hear getting engaged can be stressful," Craig told Kieron but his eyes were locked on John Paul's face. Kieron suddenly remembered something.

"Oi, I left my cell phone in the kitchen. Be right back." Kieron disappeared into the kitchen but John Paul and Craig didn't notice. They were staring at each other.

"Craig, I," John Paul began.

"No. It's fine as long as you're happy. You are happy with him. Aren't you?"

"Craig," John Paul started but was interrupted by Kieron.

"Sorry John Paul but Niall texted me and he needs me to help him with something. I'll be back to make this up to you as soon as I can," Kieron told him and planted a kiss on John Paul's lips. Craig could not help but look away. It was difficult for him to watch John Paul kiss this man. Kieron then headed for the door. "Bye Craig. Love you John Paul."

"Yeah," John Paul responded. That was all he could say because he felt Craig's eyes on him. Kieron shut the door leaving the former lovers alone in the McQueen house. A house where they had so many memories. This was the first place Craig told John Paul he wanted him and the first place Craig told John Paul he loved them. There were so many firsts they lost count. The tension was unbearable. Someone had to say something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kieron was gone and it was just the two boys in the quiet house. They both wanted to talk, to say something but neither knew where to start. Craig finally got the courage to speak.

"Your house looks the same. Different couch though," Craig said.

"Yeah, Mum thought the old one looked tacky," John Paul told him.

"It did," Craig muttered and they both laughed a little. John Paul looked up to see Craig's eyes on his. They were locked on his and John Paul knew he needed to look away or he wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences.

"Uh, how's Dublin?" John Paul asked, curious. He was staring as his feet.

"Good. Lots of stuff to do there, you know? Like this one club's DJ was fantastic," Craig said and then noticed John Paul's eyes again. John Paul couldn't resist the urge to look at Craig's face and Craig saw his eyes. They were bluer than he remembered. "But he doesn't know music like you do." There was an awkward moment when they both wanted to talk but neither knew how to start. "So how long have you two been together?" It was difficult for Craig to get the words out.

"About 6 months now."

"Oh it isn't serious then."

"We're engaged. I proposed to him."

"Right, I forgot." Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "I texted you on Christmas. Did you get it?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Why didn't you text me back then?"

"I was busy."

"Busy? You were too busy to send one little text back? Or a phone call?"

"Craig, it's not that simple."

"So that's it then."

"What?"

"We're just gonna pretend that nothing has happened between us?"

"You made your choice in the airport, Craig,"

"We could've made it work," Craig said, determined.

"No, Craig. I'm not like you. I couldn't have hid that from everyone. But that was a long time ago. Things have changed. Kieron's happy. We're happy." John Paul wasn't just trying to convince Craig but he was also trying to convince himself.

"Yeah." Craig didn't want to believe anything John Paul was saying.

"So how long will you be in Hollyoaks?" John Paul asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not long. Just a short visit. You know to check on things," Craig said while locking eyes with John Paul. John Paul didn't know what to say. All of his old emotions were coming back to him and he just wanted to reach for Craig pull him close to him but John Paul knew he couldn't do that. He was with Kieron. Kieron was happy. They were happy.

"So um, do you want to get a pint at The Dog?" Craig asked, hopeful.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Please John Paul. I just want to talk. I miss you." Craig's words just kept replaying in John Paul's head. Craig missed him. He really did. John Paul couldn't help but remember all those feelings that he had for Craig. Those brown eyes were pleading with him. He knew he shouldn't give in to Craig.

"Okay let's go." It wasn't that simple to ignore Craig Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Kieron was walking to Niall's house he couldn't help but think about other things. He just left John Paul, his fiancé, alone with another man. Craig. But who was Craig? He said that they were best mates and Kieron believed that. The way John Paul looked at Craig it was obvious that he cared. This Craig guy had to be straight right? There couldn't be anything else there. No. John Paul was in love with Kieron, he knew that. He trusted John Paul. But, at the same time Craig seemed strangely familiar as if he had heard about him before. Kieron paused mid step and thought for a moment. No, he couldn't think of where he knew Craig. He took a deep breath and continued walking to Niall's house. He trusted John Paul. He gave up the church for John Paul. John Paul loved him. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John Paul and Craig arrived at The Dog. They had walked there together in silence just listening to their footsteps hit the road. It was somehow calming to both of them, just knowing that they were with each other. They walked inside, something they had done many times in the past, and were greeted by Darren behind the bar.

"Oooh look who it is! The lovebirds reuniting again." Darren winked at the two of them. They both just sighed because they had expected this. Darren would always be Darren.

"We're not together Darren." Craig felt like he needed to correct the barman. He could tell that John Paul had grown uncomfortable with this situation because the blonde man had shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

"Whatever you say," Darren said as he walked away, humming the tune of 'I Will Always Love You.'

"He does know that I'm with Kieron, right?" John Paul asked, unsure.

"Yeah, of course. Don't take it seriously John Paul. He's just Darren," Craig tried to assure his friend. John Paul just nodded not knowing what to say. Craig went to the bar and brought two pints of lager back to a table where the men sat down. The table was small enough that when they sat on opposite sides, their knees brushed up against each other.

"Sorry," Craig muttered when they bumped knees.

"Not your fault," John Paul mumbled. He took a sip of his drink. Craig stared at him. He wanted to stare at John Paul's face forever; the blonde hair, blue eyes, and definitely the full lips. No, he had to stop because John Paul was taken. Now that he thought about it, that never stopped Craig before.

"So um have you been seeing anyone?" John Paul asked. He couldn't hide his curiosity anymore. Craig lifted his eyebrows a little because he was surprised by this question.

"Uh yeah actually." Craig told John Paul but wasn't sure if he should say anything else so he just sat there staring at his drink. John Paul gave Craig a playful shove. It sent tingles down Craig's spine.

"Come on Craig. You can't just stop there."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me. Please." John Paul's eyes grew desperate. He really wanted to know what Craig had been up to.

"Her name is Katie. She's a singer from the states."

"God Craig, you sure know how to pick them. First a model and now a singer?" John Paul laughed. The tension between them somewhat lessened.

"_Then_ a singer. We're not together." John Paul's face became serious just like Craig's. "I broke it off."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be mate," Craig told him and took another sip of his drink. Mate. The word still stung John Paul a little.

"Why?" John Paul asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why'd you break up with her Craig?" John Paul leaned forward and their legs were resting next to each other. Craig noticed this and took a big gulp of his drink.

"Oh ya know," Craig said and John Paul gazed at Craig's face. Everything about Craig made John Paul happy. He wanted Craig so badly but he had Kieron. When Craig saw that John Paul wanted him to explain what he meant he began speaking again. "We just weren't meant to be together."

"Did you love her?" John Paul wasn't sure if he wanted to know this answer.

"No," Craig quietly stated. John Paul moved his leg away from Craig's because he felt that he should. He didn't know that Craig desperately wanted John Paul to leave it.

"It's getting late, I'd better go," John Paul said after he finished his drink.

"No, don't go. Maybe we could play a round of pool or something."

"Craig, I have to leave. Kieron is probably wondering where I am." Reality set in for the two and John Paul silently got up.

"Yeah, right." It was all that Craig could say.

The two men both stood up and didn't know how to say goodbye. John Paul reached to shake Craig's hand when Craig pulled John Paul into a warm hug. John Paul was surprised at first but then he gave into the hug and closed his eyes, relishing it. He didn't know that Craig was doing the same thing.

"Goodbye John Paul." Craig whispered into his ear. It made John Paul shiver.

"Bye Craig," John Paul muttered. He didn't want to move away from Craig's arms. Craig moved his right arm and rubbed John Paul's back and let go of his friend. They smiled weakly at each other and John Paul made his way to the door. Craig knew he had to say something.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," Craig stated. It wasn't a question.

"Of course." John Paul really needed to be able to say no to Craig but he couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kieron knocked on the door to John Paul's house. He had just finished visiting Niall and was anxious to see his fiancé. He still had something on his mind. Craig. He knew for certain that he had heard of Craig before but he couldn't remember where. The door opened and Kieron was surprised to see Carmel, John Paul's sister, standing there.

"Hello," Kieron said.

"Kieron! John Paul's not here right now but you can leave a message." Kieron laughed at this. Carmel would always be Carmel. He looked past the bubbly blonde and saw John Paul's other sisters, Jacqui, Michaela, Mercedes, and Tina.

"That's alright. I should be going anyways."

"Nonsense. You come in here and join us for dinner," Myra, John Paul's mother, stated. She was in the kitchen, heard someone was at the door, and came to investigate. She was upset that Kieron left the church but she was happy for him and John Paul.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. You're family." At this, Kieron smiled and walked into the McQueen house.

John Paul was walking as fast as his legs could go. He needed to get away from Craig, from his past. He needed to go to his future with Kieron. He walked into his house and stopped in the center of the living room. Kieron was setting the table and his mother was stirring a steaming liquid substance in a pot.

"Uh hi. Kieron, what are you doing here?" John Paul was genuinely confused. He didn't remember inviting Kieron to stay for dinner.

"I invited him. I didn't think I would need to get your permission. He's family of course, or well he will be soon." She smiled at Kieron and so did John Paul but in the back of his mind he was thinking about another brown-haired man.

"You don't mind right, John Paul?" Kieron asked, hoping that everything was alright.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be okay?" John Paul nervously laughed and Kieron smiled innocently and patted his fiancé on the shoulder.

Pretty soon the family sat down to the table to enjoy a nice meal of spaghetti and meatballs. They were eating silently when Kieron wanted to say what was on his mind.

"So did you have fun with Craig today?" he asked John Paul. John Paul froze mid bite and swallowed loudly. His mother and sisters also froze.

"Craig? Craig Dean?" Myra asked in an astonished tone. She thought he was gone for good. Good riddance was more like it because any man that could not fully commit to John Paul wasn't good enough for him.

"Yeah Mum. He's in town," John Paul simply stated not making eye contact with his mother. Myra and the McQueen girls stopped eating and put down their forks.

"And when were you going to tell us this, John Paul?" She was angry now.

"I didn't think it would matter. It's nothing he's just in town he came by and we talked and that's about it. See Mum? No big deal."

"Yeah right," Michaela muttered under her breath. John Paul glared at her and she picked up her fork and began mindlessly turning noodles around on her plate.

"Well I don't want you seeing him again, John Paul." She looked at his expression which was sad and quickly began talking again. "It's for the best love."

This entire time Kieron was just sitting there. He was sitting at the table and staring at John Paul and his family. What was going on? He needed an explanation and he needed it now. It didn't make any sense. Why was Craig so bad for John Paul? John Paul finally remembered that Kieron was at the table while this news was spread. He looked up and saw the blank expression on Kieron's face. He knew he had to say something. Myra noticed this too and quietly got up from the table and her daughter's followed her. John Paul and Kieron were in their own world gazing at each other so they barely acknowledged the fact that everyone but them left the house to get ice cream. When they were finally alone, Kieron opened his mouth to speak.

"What's going on John Paul? Who is Craig?" Kieron wasn't looking at John Paul in the face. He was afraid of the answer.

"He is my best friend."

"That can't be it. What your mother said, John Paul, that can't just be it." When he noticed that John Paul grew increasingly uncomfortable he pressed the matter. "Please tell me." Kieron finally met John Paul's eyes and he knew the truth would come out.

"Do you remember what I told you? What I told you about last summer?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember all of it?" John Paul was staring intently at Kieron's face. Of course. Kieron was remembering now. John Paul told him about his first love that day. His best friend. The person that left and took a piece of John Paul's heart. The person who he never thought he would see again. Craig. Oh yes, Kieron remembered it quite clearly now.

"Shit," Kieron simply stated.

"What?" John Paul asked, concerned.

"It was Craig wasn't it? He was the one you were supposed to go to Dublin with. Your best mate, your boyfriend. Stupid Kieron!"

"Oh no Kieron, it's not like that anymore. Honest," John Paul said putting his left hand on Kieron's shoulder. "That was the past. It's over and I'm not going back. I am looking to the future. You're my future," John Paul said, attempting to convince Kieron and also himself.

"You promise?" Kieron asked, worried.

"Yes."

"Alright," Kieron said letting all of the fears escape him. John Paul hugged his fiancé, hoping that Kieron would believe everything he said. John Paul broke the hug and put his right hand on Kieron's cheek. He leaned his head forward and slowly placed his lips on top of Kieron's. John Paul closed his eyes and let Kieron take over. Kieron led the kiss. He grabbed John Paul's back and pushed himself closer to John Paul. The kiss became more heated and Kieron opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue carefully into John Paul's waiting mouth. It wasn't a long kiss. Eventually they broke apart and Kieron wrapped his arms around John Paul. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too," John Paul said and one small tear tumbled down his check and landed on Kieron's shoulder. He brushed it away before his fiancé noticed. He wanted to love Kieron. He truly did. But it wasn't the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was morning and Craig hurried to get dressed. He had a reason to be excited. John Paul. He was going to see his friend. He rushed downstairs and went outside. Craig needed fresh air. He felt like he was going to throw up. Why was he getting so worked up? It was just John Paul. Then his mind filled with memories of the two of them. John Paul kissing Craig. Craig closed his eyes and he could feel it. John Paul was holding him. He could feel John Paul's lips on his. He could feel them moving with his in a motion that was unmistakably John Paul. No one kissed like John Paul did. Craig put his hand to his cheek and felt himself blushing. He smiled.

"Craig?" Craig immediately opened his eyes to see John Paul standing two feet away from him. He was staring at Craig with a confused expression on his face. "Are you alright?" Craig let out a laugh and cleared his throat.

"Just enjoying the morning sun. It's really beautiful out today."

"Yeah it's pretty warm for March," John Paul agreed. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Your boyfriend gave you permission to see me?" Craig asked, a little irritated.

"I don't need to get his permission. We are comfortable in our relationship, Craig." Craig shrugged and looked away. John Paul knew he had to change the subject. "So do you want to go to my place and listen to CDs?" Craig just stared at John Paul. "Or we could um do something else?" What did Craig want?

"I thought your mum and sisters would hate me," Craig stated. It was true.

"Well you're not they're favorite person in the world but they'll get over it. Besides their not home so we've got the house to ourselves." John Paul smiled at Craig and it made Craig smile.

"Well then what are we doing standing here? Let's go mate," Craig said and patted John Paul on the shoulder. He began walking towards the McQueen house and John Paul was frozen in place. One word in Craig's answer made him stop. Mate. Craig hadn't called John Paul that in a long time. The word brought back the memories that John Paul so desperately wanted to forget. These memories reminded John Paul of how much he still cared for Craig. "Are you okay? John Paul?" Craig had walked back to where John Paul was standing and was staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah Craig. I'm fine," John Paul replied and led Craig to his house.

When they got inside, Craig looked around. The last time he was there, he met John Paul's fiancé, Kieron. Kieron was really nice to him. He could not have known who Craig really was. Ugh, he didn't want to think about Kieron because it would ruin his day.

"So um, where's your boyfriend?" Dammit, Craig was not supposed to say that out loud. It was on his mind though and he was curious.

"He's with Niall. They're good friends and Kieron is helping Niall with things around his house."

"Oh. And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Niall's a friend to both of us and he's straight." John Paul felt like he needed to add the last part.

"That sounds familiar," Craig muttered very quietly. It did sound familiar cause that is the same thing that happened to Craig and John Paul except Craig decided he felt the same for John Paul as John Paul felt for him. He didn't mean for John Paul to hear what he but the other man did. John Paul shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and Craig rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on," John Paul urged Craig. "Let's go to my room. That is if you still remember where it is." John Paul smiled, trying to make a joke.

"How could I forget?" Craig said and walked up the stairs. John Paul instantly followed, afraid and excited of what could happen.

"What do you want to listen to?" John Paul asked. Craig was sitting on the bed and John Paul was sorting through CDs.

"Let me see what you have," Craig responded and walked over to John Paul. He picked up a few CDs and looked at the songs. John Paul smiled at him. This was just like it used to be, how it should be. Friends and nothing more.

Just then Craig fumbled the CDs and dropped them. John Paul chuckled and bent down with Craig to pick them up. They were both picking up CDs and being extra careful so they don't touch each other. Just then they both absentmindedly reached for the same CD and their hand were touching. They dropped the CD but were still holding hands. They couldn't let go. It was like a magnet. John Paul looked up to see Craig's face and saw the longing that was gazing back at him. John Paul panicked and let go of Craig's hand.

"Um maybe you should go," John Paul said rubbing his hand on his jeans. He was trying to get rid of the feeling of Craig's hand but it wasn't working. John Paul stood up and walked as far away from Craig as he could. Craig looked at him with a sad face.

"But I just got here," Craig protested. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave, not now.

"Craig, please go."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not leaving," Craig said and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" John Paul asked, alarmed. Craig needed to leave. John Paul couldn't handle this.

"I'm closing the door because I'm staying." Craig's feet were firmly planted on the ground; he wasn't going to budge.

"Fine, but I'm gonna choose the CD." John Paul faked a smile. "Let's see…oh this one! You've never heard this one before." He put a CD into the player. The music started and Craig just stared. He walked over to the player and turned it off. "What are you doing? That was the best part." John Paul tried to turn it back on but couldn't. Confused, he looked up and saw that Craig had unplugged the player so his efforts were useless. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did you ask me to leave?" Craig wanted to know.

"I thought my mum might be coming back soon and you were right, she does hate you."

"That's not it." Craig was determined.

"It's not?"

"Nope."

"Well then if your so smart, why did I ask you to leave?" he crossed his arms across his chest and Craig smiled at him smugly.

"Because you felt it too." He knew this had to be true.

"Felt what?" John Paul began to sweat.

"The magnet, the spark, whatever you want to call it. When our hands touched, I felt something and so did you." John Paul stared at him with a dumbstruck expression. "Don't lie to me John Paul. You're a terrible liar." Craig was smiling. John Paul hated when Craig was right.

"So what if I did feel it? That doesn't mean it meant anything."

"Maybe, maybe not. But John Paul, I know what it felt like for me and it was amazing." John Paul stared into the deep brown eyes of his friend. He wanted to hear this from Craig so many times and he closed his eyes to relish it.

"But Craig, it's too late," John Paul tried to convince them both.

"No it's not. It's never too late."

Craig stepped forward and closed the gap between them so that their chests were touching. John Paul's eyes were wide. He must be imagining this. It couldn't be happening. Craig lifted his right hand and rested it on John Paul's left cheek. A tear fell down John Paul's face. Craig brushed it away with his other hand and now cupped John Paul's face. John Paul's lip quivered slightly and Craig leaned in and lightly brushed his lips on John Paul's. He leaned back to look at John Paul who just stared at Craig's face, Craig's eye's, Craig's lips. Craig took this as a good sign and carefully leaned back in again and kissed him. This time he didn't back away and John Paul didn't want him to. He grabbed hold of Craig's waist and pulled himself further into him. The kiss heated and they held a tight embrace. John Paul opened his mouth slightly and Craig carefully slipped his tongue in. This was becoming too much and John Paul broke apart from Craig. They were taking deep breaths and trying to process what just happened. They knew it was the wrong this to do but it felt just right.

"Craig please leave," John Paul said as he caught his breath.

"But,"

"Now," John Paul insisted. He couldn't look Craig in the face.

"Okay," Craig muttered. He walked out of the room and out of the house. When he knew that Craig was gone, John Paul sat on his bed. He began to cry. He didn't want this to happen. But he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John Paul sat on his bed staring into space. What just happened? Well, that was pretty simple. He and Craig kissed. They shouldn't have done it. John Paul was engaged to Kieron. Kieron left the church for him. He loved John Paul. And then John Paul goes and kisses Craig. He wished that he could take it back, but at the same time, John Paul is glad he did it. It felt so right. But he couldn't have those feelings, not anymore. John Paul was so distracted by his thoughts that he barely heard the knock at the door. He rushed downstairs and opened it.

"Kieron?! What are you doing here?" He was shocked that Kieron was at his doorstep. If Kieron had been there a little while ago, he would have seen Craig.

"Visiting my boyfriend. Is that a crime?" Kieron was confused. He walked inside and John Paul closed the door.

"No, sorry. I'm just surprised. That's all." John Paul gave Kieron a quick kiss on the lips. Kieron smiled and it made John Paul smile.

"So I brought you a surprise." He reaches into the bag he's carrying and takes the movie out. "It's the movie we were gonna watch a few days ago when we both got distracted. I thought we could pick up where we left off." He snaked his arms around John Paul's back and pulled him into an embrace.

"Of course. There's nothing I would rather do," John Paul told him and they kissed again, a little longer this time. Kieron set up the movie and John Paul sat on the couch. He tried to calm his thoughts and focus on the current situation. He was going to enjoy a date with Kieron. This was right.

After the movie was over, Kieron snuggled up to John Paul. John Paul smiled and closed his eyes. The movie wasn't any good but he enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend. No, not boyfriend anymore. Fiancé. John Paul had to get used to this thought. John Paul was awakened from his comfortable rest by the sound of his voice.

"We should go out. Let's go to The Dog." John Paul was startled by this suggestion.

"What?! No, anywhere else. How about the SU Bar?" John Paul pleaded. He knew who would be at The Dog. Craig. He couldn't be around Craig anymore. This was the best solution. To stay as far away as possible.

"Uh ok, but why don't you want to go to The Dog?" Kieron was confused. John Paul loved hanging out there.

"You know I just feel like doing something knew. There is nothing wrong with that." John Paul sat up and moved away from Kieron. He was afraid that Kieron was suspecting something.

"Calm down JP. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm sorry. I know what you meant. I've just got a headache. We'll go to The Dog." The blonde began to get up but his fiancé held a tight grip on his arm.

"No," Kieron said. "I want to go to the SU Bar."

"But you said,"

"I changed my mind." Kieron linked his hand with John Paul's and led him outside and down the street. John Paul smiled but it wasn't because he was with his boyfriend. It was because he wouldn't see Craig.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Craig was walking down on the sidewalk when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled and continued walking. He didn't bother to look up and see who it was. After the way things just happened with John Paul he wasn't in a good mood.

"Is that all you're going to say to me, Craig Dean?" came a voice from behind him. Craig instantly looked up because he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hannah," he said and gave the blonde a hug. "Hi Sarah," he muttered to the brunette standing beside Hannah. He didn't really have anything else to say to his ex-girlfriend. He cheated on Sarah with John Paul and when she caught them Craig chose John Paul over Sarah. He thought she never forgave him. But what choice did he have? Craig loved John Paul. He couldn't keep lying to everyone.

"Craig," Sarah mumbled in acknowledgement. She didn't really want to speak to him.

"What are you doing back in Hollyoaks?" Hannah was curious. Wasn't John Paul dating Kieron?

"Uh, just checking up on things."

"Oh, then we should hang later. You know like the old times."

"Hannah, it's not the old times anymore," Sarah reminded her.

"Well you're right. Those times are over. We need new memories. So Craig, come along cause we going to the SU Bar."

"If you're sure." While Craig said this, he looked directly at Sarah. She struggled to smile and cleared her throat.

"Yeah Craig, let's go," she responded and the three friends continued on the walk to the SU bar.

When they got there, Hannah rushed to her favorite table, leaving Craig and Sarah standing at the door. Craig smiled because even though bad things happened to Hannah, she never really changed.

"So she still does that," he laughed.

"Yup." They walked to Hannah and sat at the table. They each ordered a pint and sat awkwardly sipping the beverage.

"So Craig, tell us. How's Dublin?" Hannah's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Irish," he muttered and the two girls looked at each other confused. They didn't know that Craig had become distracted by the person who just walked in. Hannah followed his gaze and squealed at the sight of John Paul and Kieron.

"John Paul!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. She liked Kieron enough so she gave him a pat on the back. John Paul smiled at the sight of Hannah, his ex-girlfriend. That was before anyone knew that he was gay and he broke her heart. Somehow she managed to forgive him. "Come sit with us. Now it will really be like high school." John Paul was confused and looked at the table where his eyes fell on Craig. He smiled politely and pulled Kieron to the table. When they all had drinks, Sarah was the first to speak.

"It's good to see you Kieron."

"Yeah, you too." He looked around the table. "You're Craig, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Craig responded. He gave Kieron a nod and took a sip of his drink.

"Wait, you know who he is?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, and you still talk to him?" Sarah butt in. She was shocked that Kieron had that much trust in John Paul after knowing his past with Craig.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" John Paul told him about his relationship with Craig and Kieron trusted him.

"They didn't tell you that Craig's my ex-boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"No."

"So I guess they didn't tell you about the other person he dated that's sitting at this table. The person who I caught with Craig at our engagement party. They had been at it for months."

"No, they didn't." Kieron was still confused. He knew Hannah and Sarah got into little fights maybe this was another one. "Hannah, I thought you always had a thing for blonde guys not brunettes." He chuckled.

"I do and Kieron, I never dated Craig." She looked down, a little ashamed that her friend spilled John Paul's secret. Kieron looked at each person sitting at the small table.

"But that only leaves John Paul." Kieron's eyes grew wide and his face looked shocked. "John Paul. At their engagement party? For months? Of course, it was you." He stood up and was about to leave.

"Kieron, I told you that it's over. I have no feelings for him like that anymore." Upon, hearing this, Craig sank lower into his seat.

"You never told me how serious you two were. I thought it was just a fling." Kieron was beginning to have doubts.

"Listen to me." Kieron then pulled John Paul to the corner of the room. "Please Kieron, I'm serious. I would never choose him over you."

"You sure it's over between you two? I see the way he looks at you. Just when we were at the table. It's like he's picturing you naked." John Paul's face began to sweat after hearing that last remark.

"I'm positive. It's over. I love you Kieron." He then leaned in and kissed his fiancé softly, while Craig sat at the table watching and sulking. When they were finished the couple, while holding hands sat back down at the table.

"Is everything OK?" Hannah asked, worried.

"Perfect," John Paul replied. He was telling the truth. He wanted to. Kieron trusted him and loved him. And he could feel the presence of Craig's left leg against his while they were sitting that the too small table.


End file.
